The Jenna Thing
by line weasley potter
Summary: Uma versão mais detalhada da cena em que Aria conta a verdade para Ezra, sobre o acidente de Jenna, no episódio 1x19.


**Cena baseada no episódio 1x19 (Agosto/2012)**

Ela tinha acabado de sair da casa de Emily. A amiga tinha apoiado quando ela disse que queria contar a verdade para Ezra. Mas agora ela estava dentro do carro que estacionara em frente ao prédio dele, já estava ali há quase uma hora, imaginando todas as reações possíveis e impossíveis que ele poderia ter após ela contar o que queria. Mas aí é que estava o problema, ela queria contar, mas simplesmente a coragem sumiu ao imaginar que tudo poderia acabar ali.

Depois de uma hora e meia, aproximadamente, resolveu consultar o celular novamente e viu que tinham 15 ligações dele, desde manhã até agora, no início da tarde, ele havia tentado falar com ela, mas foi ignorado por medo do que teria que dizer a ele. Respirou fundo, guardou o celular na bolsa e saiu do carro. Deu mais uma olhada para a janela do apartamento dele, na esperança de que não estivesse em casa, para ela poder atrasar isso mais um pouco, porém ali estava ele, sentado ao lado da janela, aparentemente lendo um livro.

Entrou no prédio e hesitou um pouco antes de subir as escadas. Chegando ao andar, foi andando devagar pelo corredor até parar em frente à porta dele. Ficou ali alguns segundos antes de bater. Ele abriu rápido demais, ou ela que achou que fosse? Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes dele a deixar entrar.

- Aria, te liguei várias vezes hoje. Onde estava? – ele a questionou e demonstrava preocupação pelo sumiço dela.

- Eu sei. Ignorei todas as suas ligações. – falava enquanto caminhava direto para o sofá, onde jogou as coisas e sentou.

- Por quê? – ele ainda estava de pé, perto da porta. Ezra não estava entendendo mais nada da situação.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos, enquanto aproveitava para respirar fundo e tentar se acalmar antes de ter que olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele obviamente percebeu que tinha algo errado. Ária sentiu o sofá afundar mais um pouco e logo ele fechou suas mãos em volta das dela e afastou do rosto dela, para que conseguisse enfim, encará-la da forma correta. Mas a cada minuto que passava ele ficava ainda mais preocupado. Ária se recusava a olhá-lo.

- Estacionei aqui em frente há quase duas horas. – ela falava bem devagar, como se temesse que ele a interpretasse de forma errada.

- Aria, por favor, me fala o que está te afetando tanto assim. Não gosto de te ver nesse estado.

Finalmente as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela. Ezra as enxugou e afagou o rosto de Aria, tentando confortá-la de alguma forma. Pôs a mão em seu queixo e aos poucos foi a forçando a erguer a cabeça, até que finalmente ela cedeu e o olhou nos olhos. Ele percebeu cada sentimento que estava estampado ali, assim como o medo, a preocupação, a tristeza, e logo mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela.

- Aria, por favor, me diga logo o que houve. Não suporto te ver assim, está me angustiando. – ele disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que aos poucos ainda caíam dos olhos dela.

- Tenho que te contar algo, mas tenho medo que depois que você souber não me olhe do mesmo jeito que está me olhando agora. Provavelmente terá nojo de mim, ou talvez até raiva, ou... – ela não terminou de falar, pois ele a calou com um beijo rápido, mas que deixava claro que ele a amava, e logo que interrompeu o beijo, puxou-a para mais perto, fazendo com que a cabeça dela ficasse recostada em seu peito, enquanto a apertava em seus braços.

- Eu estarei com você, não importa o que aconteça. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela respirou fundo, se concentrando somente naquelas palavras que ele acabara de dizer, antes de começar a falar.

- Você me perguntou se era verdade que o Toby botou fogo na garagem com a Jenna dentro, certo? – ela respirava fundo a cada pausa que fazia.

- Certo. – ele a mantinha em seus braços, tentando fazer com que ela ficasse mais tranqüila, mas isso ficava cada vez mais difícil. Ela se desvencilhou de seus braços, se ajeitando no sofá de forma que pudesse ficar de frente para ele.

- Não foi o Toby. – ela olhou para ele, esperando qual seria a reação dele. Seus olhos se perderam em confusão quando ela explicou que Ali convenceu ela e as meninas a fazerem aquilo, porque ela achava que Toby as observava enquanto trocavam de roupa.

- Isso é verdade? A parte do Toby?

- Não, mas a Ali gostava de culpá-lo por tudo. Ela tinha problemas com várias pessoas, e Toby era uma delas.

Ezra levantou do sofá e caminhou até a janela. Ficou bastante tempo encarando o nada, apenas tentando entender toda a história que Aria acabara de contar.

- Ezra, se quiser que eu vá apenas diga. Não precisa ficar me olhando desse jeito.

Aria pegou a bolsa e levantou do sofá. Olhou mais uma vez para Ezra, e ele parecia estar imerso numa bolha. Chamou-o mais algumas vezes e enfim, decidiu desistir.

Ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome, Mas parecia vir de tão longe, que por um momento esqueceu que ele estava em seu apartamento e que Aria estava lá com ele. Ela precisava ser confortada, e nada mais. Ela precisava dele.

"Aria!", a garota não estava mais ali. Correu até o corredor e a chamou mais uma vez quando ela já estava quase dobrando o corredor. Ela parou, mas não o olhou. Ele foi até ela, mas não conseguiu fazê-la levantar o olhar.

- Aria, me desculpa.

- Está com raiva de mim?

- Não...

- Está decepcionado comigo? – continuou a garota sem tirar o olhar do chão.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela e ele apenas estendeu a mão e a deixou ali, pertinho da dela. Ela hesitou, mas logo segurou sua mão e ele a guiou de volta ao apartamento.

Fechou a porta e voltaram para o sofá. Ela cedeu ao abraço dele e se recostou no peito dele.

Ezra não gostava nenhum pouco de vê-la naquele estado. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela e a abraçou um pouco mais forte.

- Se tivesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse apagar da minha vida, seria aquela noite. – disse enquanto fungava.

Ele puxou um pouco seu rosto até que conseguisse fazer com que ela o olhasse.

- Sabe que tudo isso que acabou de me contar não muda o que sinto por você, não sabe? – ela o encarou um pouco mais, enquanto ele acariciava seu rosto.

- Obrigada, por me olhar do mesmo jeito que me olhou ontem. – terminou com um sorriso fraco.

- Obrigada, também. – ela o olhou confusa.

- Pelo que?

- Por não deixar que meu sábado acabe sem um sorriso seu.

Os dois ficaram um tempo olhando um para o outro, sem dizer uma única palavra. Eles não precisavam disso. Ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou.

Xxxx

A noite caía, e depois do dia ruim que tivera, Aria parecia cansada e tinha que voltar para casa, mas Ezra insistiu que não a queria dirigindo naquele estado.

Ela pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Emily, pedindo para que ela a acobertasse por mais algumas horas, que ela não podia ir para casa agora, e que depois contava tudo. Emily respondeu quase que de imediato, dizendo que ela não se preocupasse, que conseguiria mais algumas horas para ela.

- Deu certo?

Ezra perguntou da cozinha, enquanto trazia uma xícara de chá para Aria. Ela apenas assentiu.

- Aqui. Tome um pouco e descanse, aí sim te deixo ir, apesar de não querer isso.

Ela bebeu e logo deitou no colo dele, e finalmente o cansaço venceu. Ele a pegou nos braços e a levou até a cama, querendo deixá-la mais confortável.

Ficou olhando para ela por um tempo, e reconheceu o quão sortudo era de tê-la com ele.


End file.
